Stranded
by bbrea4eva
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are on a mission, but when someone attacks and they lose Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are left stranded until he is found.


**Stranded**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are on a mission, but when someone attacks and they lose Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are left stranded until he is found is found.

So, this story isn't really accurate to Naruto, but just pretend that Sasuke never left to Orochimaru. Or at least not until after Sakura was decent at healing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in it. (No duh…)

* * *

Sakura lay in the snow, slowly gaining consciousness. Someone was watching her. She struggled to remember what had happened. She was so cold that it hurt, making hard to think. Several memories swept through her head, until she found one that fit.

_That's right… Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and I were on a mission._

She couldn't quite remember past then or what the mission was about, but she figured that she must have gotten hurt fighting. Her eyelids slowly lifted open, and the first thing she saw was a bloody figure next to her.

Sakura thought she recognized him as Sasuke.

_No!_

She sat up, and regretted it. Her stomach seemed to tear open, and new blood soaked through old bandages. She also had minor cuts on her arms from blocking kunai and a throbbing temple. Sasuke's head was bleeding pretty badly though, and one of his arms lay limp, the other one clasping his stomach. They were in a small hollow near a tree trunk with pine branches preventing the snow from falling on them. A small heat fire burned near the only conceivable entrance. Her eyes returned to Sasuke, who turned away from her slightly to mask his damaged head.

"Are you okay?" The pain in her temple swelled, causing her to squint her eyes.

"Fine." It was more of a grunt that anything.

"God…what happened? Where's Naruto?"

"Calm down. I'll explain it to you later. Just rest for now."

"Sasuke, no. Tell me now. There's no reason to wait" Even though she was in pain, Sakura still had a steely glint in her eyes.

Sasuke hesitated for a minute, and then gave in.

"What do you remember?"

"You, Naruto and I were on a mission. That's it."

"Fine. Itachi and Kisame ambushed us. They were after Naruto. We were unable to defeat them, and Kakashi had wandered off. When he returned I told him that Naruto had been captured and he took off after him. He told me to stay here and wait for him to return."

Sakura didn't speak. She lay back down and cringed. Blood dripped down her stomach and onto the ground.

" Do you think you can change those?" Sasuke pointed to her stomach, and Sakura figured he was talking about her bandages.

"No…"

"Then I'll do it."

"S…sure."

Sakura lifted her dress up enough so that they could be changed. With one arm, Sasuke slowly unwrapped her stomach. There was a deep horizontal slit in her skin. He gingerly put on a new cloth. Sakura knew that Sasuke meant nothing, but she couldn't help but think of him while he worked on her abdomen. The wound hurt more and more every time the bandage encircled it. Sasuke seemed to notice this and abruptly stopped. He pulled down her dress and cringed.

"Jeez… your hurt…you should rest too, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I'm fine."

"No, your not!"

"Really, I am." Sakura grabbed his arm, forgetting that it seemed to be hurt, and spun him around.

"Ahh!" Sasuke cried out, and instantly Sakura apologized.

"Just let me bandage you at least." 

"I guess." 

Sakura quickly got to work on his head. Then she lifted up his shirt and wrapped him up. She tried not to think of Sasuke in that way because it would be cheap. If he ever did let her touch him, she wanted it to be because he liked her, not because he was hurt. 

Soon she moved on to his arm. Using a technique taught to her by Tsunade, she checked to see what was wrong with it. Her hands started to glow green with chakra, and her stomach panged. She remembered the thing that Tsunade had said, and tried to fully concentrate on his arm. Slowly his muscles started to reveal themselves. She concentrated harder. Sasuke stayed perfectly still. His bones were now visible to Sakura.

"Your arm is broken. Thankfully it isn't that bad." Sakura seemed more relieved then Sasuke, though. Soon it was covered in a sling.

As the sun set it rested between two mountains, across a clearing, and into the door of their makeshift tent. Sakura leaned up against the tree trunk and thought. She thought about what was going to happen to her. She thought about Kakashi and Naruto and the Akatsuki. Mostly, she thought about Sasuke. He knew about how she felt about him, but for some reason that didn't bother her. She wondered if it bothered him. He was also watching the sun set. 

" You should sleep…Sakura." He sounded like he was in pain.

No duh…

"Okay... It's really cold, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Do we have any blankets?"

"No"

"Oh… well, goodnight."

"I'll sleep next to you. Don't worry."

"Thanks" Sakura was relieved.

The sun fell below the peaks and the temperature dropped a couple degrees, but Sakura felt warmer than ever, lying next to Sasuke.

* * *

End of chapter one. Does anyone like it? I really love getting reviews!


End file.
